Breaking Point
by SlvrDrgn
Summary: Pairings will change in later chapters. Tensions builds to the breaking point between Heero and Duo, and confusion runs a muck in more ways than one.


First off, I don't own them. I think everyone already knows that though. Anyway... not my usual forte. I prefer 2x5 or 5x2. But this one was just too good to pass up. Nothing bad in it. And the pairings will probably end up changing...well... adding another deminsion. But that's in later chapters. Not now.

Anyway... have fun reading.

**Chapter One**

Clickidy clickdy clack. That was the only sound in the whole room. Duo calculated his plan from the doorway before entering the room that the perfect soldier was occupying at the time with only that damnable laptop for company.

"Type type type. That's all that I ever hear from you, Heero.

"Hn."

"BA!"

"SHEEP!"

"I am NOT! I'm Shinigami, damn it! You and your hn's."

"Hn."

"You...you...GOAT!"

Heero looked up from his laptop at that and raised an eyebrow. "Goat?"

"YES A GOAT! It was all I could think of. There is no animal that wares spandex, says hardly anything and can survive _EVERYTHING_!"

"HN."

"AH HA!" He paused for effect. "A COCKROACH! Minus the spandex of course."

"Omae O Korsu!"

"I'm truly hurt. You would kill you're partner?" He pouted, and thought a little further a head. "Besides, you can't kill death." He added with the patented Maxwell smile.

Heero looked at him for a split second before turning his attention back to the laptop. Sometimes he really wished he understood what went on behind the scenes of Duo Maxwell.

Duo graced the laptop with a glare that could rival Heero's Death Glare at it's peak. "That's it! That laptop is going down." He mumbled, fully aware that Heero could hear every word that he said.

"Try it Maxwell."

A sly grin crossed the braided one's face. "You have invoked the wrath of Shinigami!" He followed his dramatic statement with laughter that would have sent innocent children running for their mother's lap, or Quatre into Trowa's arms. Which is what happened in another room of the house when it reached that far.

He paused and did some quick calculations in his head. It would take too long to get to Wing and lock himself in, and one look at Maxwell proved that thought correct. With no other options handy, he pulled his gun and pointed it between Duo's violet eyes.

Duo didn't let it phase him and still smiling he decided to push the subject. "What else you got hidden in there Yuy?"

Out of no where a stick of dynamite was tossed at the other without out a second though. "Would you like to see what else?" He asked, his attention never leaving the laptop.

Duo looked down at the dynamite in his hand and then quirked an eye brow as he looked back up at Heero. "OOO! Anything _else_ fun in there?"

In a brief nanosecond the gun was back up and pointing again between Duo's eyes. With the same action he pulled the trigger and a stream of water hit the braided one straight between his eyes.

Duo's jaw dropped to the floor. The gun that had been pointed at him no less that ten times a day was a WATER GUN! He could not believe that. He had been worried over a WATER GUN! To say he was in shock was putting it too lightly. It took a moment to compose himself and shrugged. "Huh...not as thrilling as I hoped." He turned around and walked out of the room before he could get squirted again.

Heero smirked, so his trick had managed to catch the baka off guard. With the smirk wiped off of his face he glanced over the laptop and watched as Duo left the room before glancing back down to the screen. After a few minutes of silence Duo entered the room again and sat down across the table from Heero and kicked back in his chair, while sipping a glass of water silently.

As he had thought Heero went on ignoring him and typing. With a smile he leaded forward quickly and dumped the water on Heero's head, making sure he got it on the laptop as well. He then ran for the bedroom. "Meet you in a minute, honey!" He said with a wink.

Heero slammed the laptop closed and stood up. "MAXWELL! GET BACK IN HERE! YOU JUST RUINED THE DAMNED MOVIE!"

Duo was flying by the living room when he skidded to stop. He glanced at the other three pilots there in to make sure he heard right.

"What movie?" They all asked at the same time. Duo knowing that he was about to meet some horrible fate ran and jumped behind the other three, hoping that there would be some sort of safety there.

Nothing was heard from the part of the house that Heero was in for a few minutes before the back door slammed and Heero left the house and headed for the hanger with a slight blush on his face.

"AW! But shnookums...come in and I'll make it up to you!" He called just loud enough to make sure that Heero heard. And giggled when he was down.

"I knew it, I knew it." Quatre said in a sing song voice as Trowa just half smiled. The blonde looked expectantly to Wufei who was pulling out his wallet.

"Who knew that Heero would watch those..." He muttered handing the bills over.

In the hanger Heero had managed to salvage the movie and transferred to the screen in Wing.

After about five minutes when Heero didn't show back up Duo lead the others out to do some recon. They were half way to the hanger when there were two explosions. One coming from the house, and the other from the hanger. Even with all the training Quatre jumped into Trowa's arms as they all ran towards the hanger looking for Heero and for cover.

"If that was Yuy's idea of being funny, it wasn't!" Wufei yelled as they ran.

"Will I never get to finish this damn movie without an interruption!" Heero growled jumping down from Wing and going to offer cover to the others if it was needed. It wasn't.

"ABOUT TIME YUY! Did you do that!" Duo asked before Wufei had a chance too.

"Hn."

"I don't think he would have blown up half of our house for his raunchy movie." Quatre mumbled making sure he was half hiding between Duo and Trowa.

Heero focused his death glare on the Winner heir. "Hn. Our position has been compromised, we need to move out. Separate into two teams." Heero said quickly while heading back to Wing. The other's followed and son enough the place was deserted.

"So along again. How does this always happen to me?" Duo mumbled. Looking around the small house.

"You could always leave."

"You mean really don't want me around?" For the first time that Heero could recall Duo looked sincerely hurt.

"Hn."

Duo aimed a glare at Heero and then left slamming the door behind him. After a good run he found a tree and climbed up it. Heero waited for him to come back in side for a few minutes when he didn't he closed the laptop and headed out the door and to the porch. After he surveyed the area he headed in the direction of the trees and found the trail left by Duo.

"Maxwell." Heero said once he was sure he was close enough to where Duo was.

Duo had climbed a tree and was sitting up in it sulking. "What?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the landscape that seemed to stretch into forever from his point of view.

"Come down." Heero said looking up and stepping back.

"Why? It's nice up here."

"Baka. Freeze to death then."

Duo didn't look down. "Do you really not want me around? We can always switch partners, pair you with someone on your own vocabulary level, like Trowa." He mumbled Trowa's name.

Heero sat down with his back against the tree. "And tear him away from Winner? He would kill me in my sleep if it was even suggested."

Duo smiled to himself. "You still never answered my question.

"Hn. You are vital to the mission."

"Just what I thought." Sarcasm and disappointment was heavy in his voice and his slight laughter.

"I'm going in. I'll fix dinner if you are hungry."

"I'm not hungry."

Heero was silent considering his options. "Pizza. With everything. And Extra cheese."

"I said I'm not hungry. Go back in to your precious laptop. I'm fine.

"Duo Maxwell doesn't lie."

"Okay, fine, let me rephrase. I'm not hungry, go to your laptop..."

"It's been six hours and thirty two minutes since you last ate."

"Really? Well I lost my appetite ten minutes ago."

Heero grunted and stalked off. Duo listened for the door to close and then punched the tree.

"Hope you don't mind. Just need to get some stress out." He mumbled to the tree as he continued to punch it.

In the house Heero ordered a pizza and then went out on to the back porch to wait for Duo, he cast only the briefest glance at his laptop that was sitting on the table. After his hand was good and bloody Duo came back down to the ground and grabbed a slice of pizza and headed to the couch, passing Heero without so much as a word.

Heero grabbed the medical kit and followed Duo into the living room, once there he kneeled down in front of him and without a word set about cleaning the blood off of Duo's hand.

Duo sighed but didn't protest as he stuck his hand out. "Yeah, yeah, I know 'vital to the mission.'"

"Hn. It will get infected if not taken care of." He was being more careful than usual tending the 'wound'. "You're braid is coming down." He said as he finished wrapping it in gauze.

Duo flexed his hand experimentally. "Yeah, well... I'll have to fix it later." He pulled the band out and let it fall about him. Heero quickly shifted his gaze to the medical kit and padded everything back up before going to put it away.

"Finish the pizza." He was a bit more stiff than usual.

Duo noticed it, and smiled inwardly. "Yeah, thanks. Hey Heero? On second thought mind fixing it for me? Or is it too much to ask?"

"It's your hair."

"Figured." He switched on the TV.

"If you wouldn't have punched the tree you would be able to fix it yourself."

"Yeah well...I was relieving some stress." He said randomly switching channels.

"By punching a tree? The only thing you succeeded in doing was injuring yourself."

"So what? It's not like anyone cares what I do." The channel changes became quicker.

"Hn." He left the room and headed upstairs where he rummaged around for brush. It took him a few minutes before he found one and then silently went back downstairs.

"See what I mean?" Duo mumbled to himself. Leaving it on some mindless channel and watching it.

"Move." Heero said pointing to the floor.

"What?" Duo asked looking up and blinking.

"On to the floor Maxwell."

"Finally decide to kill me?" He asked moving to the floor with wide eyes.

Heero smirked slightly. "Turn around." Duo did as he was told and felt Heero take a seat on the couch behind him and then cautiously raise his hand. A moment later a brush was running through the ends of his hair slowly working up and working any tangles out. Heero had watched Duo enough to know that he was doing it right. And the purr that was coming from him was a good thing, he hoped. He finished brushing it a short time later. "Three or four?"

"Huh?" Duo asked his eyes still closed.

"Three or four sections?"

"Oh. Four."

Heero nodded and soon enough had the hair back into a neat braid. When he was down he dropped the brush over Duo's shoulder and into his lap. "There."

Duo stared at the brush for a minute before spinning around and placing his hands on either ride of Heero's legs, pinning him to his sear. "I want an answer Yuy, and I mean one other than 'hn'.

"Hn."

"GOD DAMNIT HEERO! Why can't you give me a straight answer!" He growled.

Heero blinked a few times and then opened his mouth to respond then closed it without saying anything.

Duo sighed and dropped his head, defeated.

"How can I give you a straight answer when you have not asked the question?"

Duo didn't move as he started to speak again. "Do you want me around? Want me as your partner? Care whether I live or die? Even give a damn what so ever? Or is it all business as usual to you?"

"I would not have anyone else as my partner."

Duo slowly raised his head and looked up Heero, who was sitting unmoving. He stood. "Yes...well...umm...that's to know. Thanks." Heero nodded slightly. "Yeah...um...I'm going to go...umm...get some more pizza. Yeah, pizza."

"You should be able to eat it all."

"Yeah, probably. Have you...um...ate?"

"I'm fine." Heero stood and headed in the direction of the stairs.

"Um, okay." Duo shook his head and headed to the kitchen. Heero changed directions and went in before him and grabbed the laptop off the counter before going back up stairs. "Figures."

Upstairs Heero checked his passwords and then shut it down. With that out of the way he took up a place by the window and listened to Duo moving around downstairs.

AN: And so...that's t for the first chapter. What did you think? Yes, I know they got a bit out of character. But a few of the stunts were too good to pass up in my opinion. Anyway... like I said... pairiings may change a bit...not totally sure how far I'll go with this.

Ramse


End file.
